User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan
Hi! Nerfer101 (talk) 02:47, November 29, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Nerfer101! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nerfer101 page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! JetCell (talk) 06:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, JetCell. Nerfer101 (talk) 02:37, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Hey guys! Just an update, I have come out with a blaster history for you. It is quick and simple. I worked real hard, researching and researching. Hope you like! Nerf series & Guns ORIGINAL NERF: 1989 Blast-a-Ball 1990 Blast-a-Matic 1991 Bow ‘n’ Arrow 1992 Master Blaster 1992 Misslestorm 1992 Missile Launcher 1992 NB-1 Missile Blaster 1992 Slingshot 1992 Zap Snaps (cancelled) 1993 Arrowstorm HYDRO: 1992 Hydro Bazooka 1992 Hydro Ball 1992 Hydro Torpedo RIP ROCKETS: 1993 Blast Hammer 1993 Detonator 1993 Ramrod 1996 Switchfire 1996 Whipshot NERF ACTION: 1994 Ballzooka 1994 Chainblazer 1994 Double Crossbow 1994 Sneak Shot 1994 Sonic Stinger Bow ‘n’ Arrow 1994 Switchfire 1995 Crossbow 1995 Ripsaw 1995 Secret Shot 1995 Sharpshooter II MAX FORCE: 1994 Eagle Eye 1994 The Rattler 1994 Razorbeast 1995 Iron Raptor 1995 Sawtooth 1995 Warthog 1996 Gator 1996 Manta Ray 1996 Stinging Scarab 1996 Whiptail Scorpion 1997 Mad Hornet AMBUSH RIP ROCKETS: 1995 Backlash 1995 Hidden Shot 1995 Wrist Blitzer 1996 Switchfire AERO: 1996 Glider Launcher 1997 Gliders CYBER STRYKE GEAR: 1996 AutoGrip 1996 Defender T3 1996 Perceptor 1996 Strongarm 1997 ArmorShot 1997 CommLink II 1997 Ratchet Blast 1997 RotoRack MAX FORCE 2112: 1997 Coral Viper 1997 Electric Eel 1997 Laser Fang 1997 Mad Hornet 1997 Razor Fin 1997 Venom Shot 1997 Whiptail Scorpion SUPERMAXX: 1997 SuperMAXX 750 1997 SuperMAXX 1500 1997 SuperMAXX 3000 (Yellow) 1997 SuperMAXX Buzzer Air Bazooka 1998 SuperMAXX 250 1998 SuperMAXX 3000 (Green) 1998 SuperMAXX 5000 1998 SuperMAXX Disc Shooter 1999 SuperMAXX 3000 (Blue) 2000 SuperMAXX 350 2001 SuperMAXX 750 (Updated) 2001 SuperMAXX 1500 (Updated) MEGA BLITZ: 1998 Gatlin’ Storm (cancelled) 1998 NitroQuad 1998 Pulsator 1998 RipChord 1998 RotoRack 1998 Triple Torch HYPER SIGHT: 1998 Big Bag Bow 1998 Expand-A-Blast 1998 Lock ‘n Load 1998 Mono Blast 1998 Range Shot 1998 Ratchet Blast AIRJET POWER: 1999 Lightnin’ Blitz 1999 Secret Shot II 1999 Triple Strike 1999 Wildfire 2000 Stinger 2001 Rapid Fire 20 AIRJET POWER PLUS: 1999 FastBlast 1999 Powerclip 1999 SplitFire SWITCH SHOTS: 1999 Switch Shots Super 1999 Switch Shots Ultra 2000 Switch Shots Max POWER NERF: 2000 Ballzooka MP150 2000 Powerclip 2001 Arrow Strike 2001 Blast Fire DX500 2001 Secret Strike Pocket Blaster 2001 Slingfire DX400 AIR TECH: 2002 Air Tech 1000 2002 Air Tech 2000 2002 Air Tech 3000 2002 Air Tech 4000 2002 Air Tech Ball Blaster 2002 Air Tech Jet Squadron ATOM BLASTERS: 2003 Atomizer 2003 Cyclotron 2003 Reactor N-STRIKE: 2004 Nite Finder EX-3 2004 Scout IX-3 2004 Hornet AS-6 2004 Titan AS-V.1 2005 Firefly REV-8 2005 Maverick REV-6 2005 Secret Strike AS-1 2006 Longshot CS-6 2007 Magstrike AS-10 2008 Recon CS-6 2008 Element EX-6 2008 Switch Shot EX-3 2008 Vulcan EBF-25 2009 Raider CS-35 2009 Reflex IX-1 2010 Alpha Trooper CS-18 2010 Deploy CS-6 2010 Longstrike CS-6 2010 Spectre REV-5 2010 Stampede ECS 2010 Barrel Break IX-2 2010 Rapid Fire AS-20 2010 Barricade RV-10 2011 Jolt EX-1 2011 Big Bad Bow 2013 Blazin’ Bow 2003 SERIES 2003 Air Tech 1000 2003 Air Tech 2000 2003 Air Tech 3000 2003 Nite Finder 2003 Rapid Fire 20 2003 Secret Target Strike 2003 SuperMAXX 350 2003 Tech Target Eliminator ACTION BLASTERS: 2004 Air Tech 1000 2004 Air Tech 2000 2004 Air Tech 3000 2004 Atomizer 2004 Big Bad Bow 2004 Big Bad Titan 2004 Reactor 2004 Tech Target Set DART TAG: 2004 Hyperfire 2005 Firestrike 2005 Strikefire 2007 Magstrike 2008 Eliminator 2009 Furyfire 2009 Stormfire 2011 Quick 16 2011 Sharp Shot 2011 Speedload 6 2011 Speedswarm 2011 Swarmfire 2012 Snapfire 8 2013 Stinger LAZER TAG: 2007 Phoenix LTX Tagger BALL BLASTERS: 2005 Atom Blaster 2006 Buzzsaw 2006 Reactor N-FORCE: 2009 Marauder Long Sword 2009 Shadow Fury Short Sword 2009 Thunder Fury Short Sword 2010 Battlemaster Mace 2010 Klaw Hatchet 2010 Stonewall Shield and Sword 2010 Warlock Axe 2011 Vantage Sword 2011 Vendetta Double Sword VORTEX: 2011 Nitron 2011 Praxis 2011 Proton 2011 Vigilon 2012 Pyragon 2013 Revonix 360 N-STRIKE ELITE: 2012 Hailfire 2012 Rampage 2012 Retaliator 2012 Stockade 2013 Alpha Trooper CS-12 2013 Firestrike 2013 Rapidstrike CS-18 2013 Rayven CS-18 2013 Rayven Stinger 2013 Spectre REV-5 2013 Strongarm 2013 Stryfe 2013 Triad EX-3 2014 Cam ECS-12 2014 Demolisher 2-in-1 2014 Rhino Fire 2015 Crossbolt 2015 Slingstrike REBELLE: 2013 Guardian Crossbow 2013 Heartbreaker Bow 2013 Pink Crush 2013 Powerbelle 2013 Sneak Attacker 2013 Sweet Revenge 2014 Jolt 2014 Star Shot 2014 Blue Crush 2014 Dolphina Bow 2014 Mini Mission ZOMBIE STRIKE: 2013 Hammershot 2013 Sledgefire 2013 Point Break 2014 Crossfire Bow 2014 Doublestrike 2014 Fusefire 2014 Jolt 2014 Ricochet 2014 Rip Shot 2014 Rough Cut 2x4 2014 Sidestrike 2014 Slingfire 2015 Flipfury Nerf sub-series & guns RED STRIKE: 2009 Longshot CS-6 2009 Recon CS-6 2009 Vulcan EBF-25 CLEAR SERIES: 2008 Maverick REV-6 2010 Deploy CS-6 2010 Nite Finder EX-3 2010 Raider CS-35 2010 Recon CS-6 2010 Vulcan EBF-25 SONIC SERIES: 2010 Deploy CS-6 2010 Maverick REV-6 2010 Nite Finder EX-3 2010 Recon CS-6 2010 Vulcan EBF-25 2011 Barrel Break IX-2 2011 Barricade RV-10 2011 Longstrike CS-6 2011 Stampede ECS 2012 Praxis 2012 Proton 2012 Vigilon WHITEOUT SERIES: 2011 Deploy CS-6 2011 Longstrike CS-6 2011 Maverick REV-6 2011 Nite Finder EX-3 LIGHT IT UP: 2012 Rayven CS-18 2012 Lumitron MULTISHOT MADNESS: 2013 Diatron 2013 Rough Cut 2x4 N-STRIKE ELITE MEGA: 2013 Centurion 2014 Magnus 2014 Thunderbow 2015 Bigshock 2015 Cycloneshock SONIC ICE: 2013 Retaliator 2013 Rampage 2013 Hailfire 2014 Centurion 2014 Jolt 2014 Alphafire 2014 Tidal Tube SECRETS AND SPIES: 2014 Agent Bow 2014 Diamondista 2014 Messenger 2014 Rapid Red 2014 Spylight SONIC FIRE: 2014 Barrel Break IX-2 2014 Jolt 2014 Strongarm SUPER STRIPES COLLECTION: 2014 Five-by-Five 2014 Rapid Glow 2014 Rapid Glam Z.E.D. SQUAD: 2014 Clear Shot 2014 Longshot CS-12 2014 Magnus Other Series COMBAT CREATURES: 2014 Terradrone 2015 App-Attacknid 2015 Doom Razor 2015 Attacknid Drone TEKSTRIKE: 2014 Smart Dart 2014 Storm Shield Nerfer101 (talk) 16:27, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 RE: Hi, if you want to ensure nobody removes your content, you'll want to put it on a personal page. I think a would work well for what you have in mind. We already have a page for Nerf's history, so if you'd rather contribute to that, then that works too; of course, other people will be able to edit that page, so you'll need to decide whether or not you want to put it on a personal blog post or on the actual page. Jet Talk • ] 03:14, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :The Crossbolt's looking the most interesting out of what's been shown or leaked. I'm also interested to see what exactly this "Modulus" blaster is going to end up being. Jet Talk • ] 03:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: HELP!! http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki Jet Talk • ] 23:53, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Anything you want. If it's already taken then you'll be alerted and you'll need to come up with a new URL. Jet Talk • ] 23:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Nerf Info/Nerf Guide Wikis Hey, just stopped by to let you know that we try to limit the amount of wikis. In the past it created arguments and a divide in the community, so we've since been strongly against the creation of other wikis. Thought I would inform you about this. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 18:06, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thank you for your concern. I have no argument or competition with other wikis. If another wiki is better than mine, hey, I won't judge. They worked hard! I think we all wikians work hard on what we do. What should I do about the matter, though? I want to get serious into Nerf and have already worked hard on my wiki. Sincerely, Nerfer101 (talk) 19:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 RE: I'm back! But my wiki is near-dead and I need your help... As Gage stated earlier, the merge of Nerfipedia and the Nerf Wiki was supposed to keep multiple Nerf wikis from existing and to have one Nerf Wiki in general. But if you want to continue your own, I guess I could suggest getting friends to help you out. Advertising on Nerf sites to get Nerfers to join and help your wiki might not work out. Most places frown upon advertising. Jet Talk • ] 03:49, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :If I can remember correctly, you have to talk to a Wikia admin to get your wiki renamed. Jet Talk • ] 23:02, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Regarding the RotoFury As far as I know, the RotoFury hasn't shown up in stores yet, which is what the Early Release template is for. Products get posted to sites like Amazon or other retail store sites way before they're actually able to be purchased. When people start reporting about finding it in stores, then I'll have the template added. Jet Talk • ] 09:10, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Just in case Hey. Ask for admin rights here! Good luck! http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Nerf_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 22:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) OK Sure dude. Let's wait. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 00:27, August 20, 2015 (UTC)